


Snapshot 3: The Trials of Junmyeon Part 1

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Blooming Hearts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Crushes, Fluff, Garden Shop, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: No day is ever easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Reference: Lang and Angio are cats

"Where is Lang?" Jongdae asks, walking up to tap at the outside cash house as Junmyeon organizes coupons for customers behind the register.

"No idea," Junmyeon says with a shrug, glancing over at his friend before looking back out the small window in his shed in poorly disguised stalking mode. "Angio is down sitting on Jongin though. Why?"

"I haven't seen her all day," Jongdae says, looking a bit concerned as he looks around, ducking slightly as if Lang will suddenly spring at him from under the nearby table of begonias. Granted, this isn't odd behavior from the tabby but Junmyeon's pretty sure that Minseok just watered those begonias and Lang wouldn't be caught dead under a table dripping the hate liquid.

"Maybe she's hiding from you," Junmyeon says with a smirk.

"Who's hiding from who?" Kyuhyun says, walking into view around the opposite side of the shed and Junmyeon jump obviously as Jongdae rolls his eyes at his friend’s reaction. Kyuhyun smiles good-naturedly at Junmyeon who grins back a little too brightly

"I can't find Lang," Jongdae says, turning to Kyuhyun with an easy smile and ignoring his friend’s stupid flirting tactics that are basically 3000% ineffective.

"That's probably because Yixing and Baekhyun are trying to get her unstuck in the tropical green house,"Kyuhyun says with an amused smile.

"What?!" Jongdae yelps, looking overly concerned.

"Honestly, you worry more about your boyfriends cats than he does," Junmyeon says, trying to look suave as he leans over the counter and his eyes keep flickering to Kyuhyun, who isn't really paying attention to him. Junmyeon doesn't really look suave. He just looks really awkward, especially since he's so short so laying sexily on top of a counter is ruined when his waist barely clears the counter window and he slips his balance a bit.

In other words, he just looks ridiculously hopeless.

"I do not," Jongdae snaps, tossing a few mulch chips at Junmyeon as the other tries to bat them away, losing his balance completely and thumping painfully to the counter. Kyuhyun looks amused. Junmyeon looks like he wants to die. "Tao treats those cats like his first born children. No one worries about them more than he does. I'm just being a good boyfriend and taking interest in the things he does."

"Aren't you sweet," Kyuhyun remarks with a smile as Junmyeon frowns at Jongdae. Like Jongdae is stealing the love of his life when, in fact, Kyuhyun is just being a normal sociable person.

"I'm going to go see if I can help them," Jongdae says with a sigh as he shuffles back towards the greenhouse and Junmyeon finally has his alone time with Kyuhyun the Sexy Man Worker who he mostly just wants to have run his hands all over him.

"What exactly did Lang do?" Junmyeon asks, trying to lean easily and sexily against the register counter and tripping slightly on a bit of extra sales tags that he never bothered to throw away properly.

"Yixing said something about getting herself caught in the plastic sheeting of the green house near the fan ventilation system," Kyuhyun says, turning to Junmyeon with a kind face and Junmyeon kind of wants to melt to the floor. He adopts a contemplative expression he hopes looks alluring.

"Will she be okay?" Junmyeon asks. Maybe if he shows concern for Lang, Kyuhyun will find him endearing. And thus sexy. And thus share his sentiments that they should make out right now.

"She'll be fine," Kyuhyun says with a laugh. "This is much better than the time she got trapped in the wind chimes in the shop last month. It took Luhan and Kyungsoo an hour to get her out of there and the combined efforts of Jongdae, Yixing, and Chanyeol to keep Tao distracted." He laughs and it sounds so amazing and lovely. "You should be glad you were off that day."

Junmyeon tries to laugh in amusement and ends up chocking a bit on spit he's been trying not to swallow because it would ruin his atmosphere. He thus ends up sputtering into a coughing fit while Kyuhyun watches him easily.

"You gonna be okay?" Kyuhyun asks, shifting his weight and tossing his call radio between his hands idly as he watches Junmyeon have a near death experience with his own saliva.

"Fine," Junmyeon croaks, waving a hand as if to say 'I'm totally not suffocating on my own humiliation' at Kyuhyun before straightening and wheezing a bit. "Fit as a fiddle."

"Okay, well, if you need me, I'll be by the Japanese willows," Kyuhyun says with a wave. "Call me on the radio if you need help or if a customer needs help loading stuff. I'll be right over."

The smile he gives Junmyeon makes him grin so wide his face might break as his heart does something like roll down a mountain inside of his chest.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Sehun grumbles as he walks up with a bored as fuck judging expression on his face as Kyuhyun wanders back down the aisles of plants. "God, it's a miracle people in India don't know you want his dick."

Junmyeon throws a handful of dead flowers at him he'd been picking from the nearby displays at the younger boy. Sehun flinches and jumps back with a yelp. "Would you shut up?" Junmyeon snaps, flushing red.

"Just ask him out," Sehun drawls, picking up some sale fliers. He begins to fold one up easily, eyes on his hands rather than Junmyeon. "End this dumb thing. Then he can just reject you and you can mope for a week and that'll be the end of it." Sehun has made a pirate hat. He offers it to Junmyeon. Junmyeon bats it to death with his price scanner. Sehun pouts at him.

"What are you talking about?" Minseok asks, walking by with arms smeared with soil and a cart of petunias.

"Junmyeons's failed romantic life," Sehun says.

"Sehun's premature problems," Junmyeon replies at the same time and Sehun actually squawks like a chicken and hits him in the side of the neck. Junmyeon yelps and throws more dead flowers at him in retaliation.

Minseok just looks amused.

"Well," Minseok says, looking between the two. "Just try to look busy or else Yifan will give you something to do. Like rearrange pottery again."

"What's so bad about the first time we did it?" Junmyeon asks, frowning at Minseok slightly.

"It fell over," Minseok points out before wheeling his cart away as Sehun blatantly watches his ass.

"That was totally your fault by the way," Junmyeon points out to Sehun as the other sighs a bit.

"Shut up," Sehun says, lisping slightly before throwing the crumpled up hat at Junmyeon's face.

Ten minutes later, while Sehun is cock-blocking Junmyeon as he keeps trying to call Kyuhyun to help him with customers and hauling soil, Lang jumps up on the counter, fur everywhere and looking extremely pleased with herself. She greets Junmyeon by walking all over the computer keyboard and completely messing up the order he'd just been punching in.

"Lang!" Junmyeon yells frantically as the customer frowns and his heart pounds in panic. "No!"

Sehun snorts into his obnoxious laughter behind him and Junmyeon really wants to punch himself unconscious right now.

"What's going on?" Chanyeol asks, poking his head into the shed as Junmyeon nearly trips on the computer power cord.

"Lang! I- There- Just-!" Junmyeion is amazing right now. Just so fucking fabulous he could burst into flames and set the world on fire.

"Hey there, sweetie," Chanyeol says, easily striding into the shed as Lang erupts into purrs and arches against the receipt machine as her tail flicks Junmyeon in the eye. "I was wondering where you were." He scoops Lang up into his enormous arms and Lang makes a quick wiggling crawl up his chest to drape around his shoulders where she looks so fucking happy Junmyeon wants to price scan her face in annoyance.

"You okay, Beans?" Chanyeol asks Junmyeon and Junmyeon hates that goddamn nickname. Honestly, it had been one fucking time.

"Fine," Junmyeon says and tries not to look hateful at life as he turns back to the customer who looks confused, Sehun who looks gleeful, and the computer which is covered in cat hair.

"Cool," Chanyeol says, patting Junmyeon on the top of the head. "You let me or Kyu know if you need anything. We're just a call away."

Junmyeon looks back at his computer and tries not to break in to crazed desperate laughter because what the fuck his life. Instead he smiles at the customer and avoids looking at Sehun. "Sorry mam, this will take just a moment," he says and tries to fix Lang's mess on the computer.

Later, Junmyeon has Sehun hauling four bags of manure for some scary looking landscaper woman. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
